1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air nailing gun and, more specifically, to a single/continuous dual firing mode trigger structure for air nailing gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular air nailing gun generally comprises a gun body having muzzle, a firing valve for firing the air nailing gun, a trigger for driving the firing valve to fire the air nailing gun, a supplementary trigger pivoted to the trigger, and a safety link axially slidably mounted in the muzzle. When pressed the trigger accidentally, the supplementary trigger is received inside the trigger without triggering the firing valve. When pressing the safety link against the workpiece after the trigger pressed, the supplementary trigger is forced to trigger the firing valve, thereby causing the firing valve to fire the air nailing gun. This structure of air nailing gun is functional, however the user must repeat the triggering action to fire the air nailing gun when wishing to drive a second nail into the workpiece.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a single/continuous dual firing mode trigger structure for air nailing gun, which provides a single firing mode and a continuous firing mode for selection. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the single/continuous dual firing mode trigger structure installed in an air nailing gun and adapted to fire said nailing gun, comprising: a gun body having a handle; a firing valve installed in the handle, the firing valve being of a two-step firing design that does not fire said air nailing gun when forced to a first step position, and achieves a firing action when forced further to a second step position; a trigger holder fixedly provided in the handle, the trigger holder having a pivot hole; a safety link axially slidably mounted in muzzle of the gun body, the safety link having a curved rear end extended to the inside of the trigger holder; and a trigger assembly pivoted to the pivot hole of the trigger holder and controlled by the safety link to drive the firing valve to fire the air nailing gun. The trigger assembly comprises a main trigger member pivoted to the pivot hole of the trigger holder, a pivot shaft, which pivots he main trigger member to the pivot hole of the trigger holder, the pivot shaft having a longitudinal cut plane, and a supplementary trigger member, the supplementary trigger member having a tail movably pivoted to the inside of the main trigger member and a head to be stopped at the pivot shaft. The pivot shaft can be rotated to move the longitudinal cut plane between two positions within 90xc2x0 angle relative to the supplementary trigger member to control the air nailing gun between the single firing mode and the continuous firing mode.